mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Quarrister
Description The Rare Quarrister is similar to the regular Quarrister. It has crystals similar to the Rare Fwog's on its arms and feet. Its arms and chest are tan, and its leg and feet are a dark gray. The Rare Quarrister keeps its original six heads and has 4 extra heads, each a different color. In fact, all its heads are of different colors except the two kneecap heads. The four extra heads are the smallest ones, and they're located on the top of the monster and on its knee caps. The two extra heads on top are similar to the ones on the bottom left and right. Song Audio sample: All of the heads harmonize together, with "ahhs" and "ohs" with the Mammott, Potbelly, and Reedling. Some of the flat heads start and stop singing at different times, causing the frequency of their sound to change. Together they produce a Gregorian Chant. Breeding The Quarrister can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Cold, Air and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Quarrister: * + Dandidoo and Drumpler * + Cybop and Furcorn * + Pango and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Reedling and Mammott * + Thumpies and Noggin * + Pompom and Potbelly * + Clamble and Tweedle Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Quarrister.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister|linktext=Quarrister Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Tub Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain|linktext=Tub Fountain Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Quarrister *Castanevine *Squeed Statue *Tub Fountain See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Quarrister" seems to be a combination of "quarry," where rocks are mined, and "chorister," a singer in a chorus. Notes *The biggest differences between this and its regular version are four more heads (two on the top and two on the kneecaps), each head is a different color, there are crystals sticking out of its body, and the "hair" of the heads are a different shade of green and some have different styles. *In the Market, the Rare Quarrister is cheaper than Regular Quarrister. *One of the extra heads looks a bit like a PomPom. *The Rare Quarrister is one of 4 monsters to have the most expensive likes in the game. That being the Tub Fountain. The other 3 are The Wubbox, Jeeode and Rare Congle. Category:Rare Monsters